A Savior from the Saviors
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: AU: The Saviors were a group who stole, robbed and killed those who wouldn't comply. They've been living the good life until they stole the car of a man named John Wick.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So one night when I was watching the walking dead and just recently having seen John Wick 2. I thought i'd write this for fun. For those who may be familiar with my past works. This story moves a long at a much quicker pace that way we can get to the head shots faster! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nice Car**

It was a bright and modest day that shown over the silent greens of the state of Virginia. Along the roads that were riddled with dead pine needles and forsaken automobiles that were rusting away, a modest truck was rolling down the roads at modest speeds.

The driver was a man in his forties with a mustache and heavily receded hair line that was almost more grey than it was black. He chewed on his toothpick while rubbing his plaid button shirt while keeping a persistent eye out. The man riding shotgun was resting his greasy, blonde head on the the window while looking at the passing trees with dejected boredom.

The truck pulled off the main road an onto a dirt path to where a small community of amateur farmers were seen putting their increases into boxes and stacking them by by the mouth of the road. The people became slightly agitated at the sight of the oncoming vehicle and some even hid themselves away as the tires rolled up to a stop.

Both men got out and approached what remained of the farmers with one approaching and saying with pretentious delight, "Simon, you're early."

"That I am." he said callously, "But I see that you're also prepared and waiting for me, so let's see what you got."

Simon began peering into the boxes with an eye of scrutiny before nodding in condolence and said, "Not bad, Dwight load this shit up, I've got some other business to attend to."

The blonde did as he was told and began putting the boxes into the bed while Simon approached the leader and said while withdrawing his toothpick, "Now I appreciate the group effort and I know it must all be hard on you, however I got the feeling that you're holding out on me."

The leader nodded sternly and waived to another group to come forth with additional spoils. They then presented Simon with a box full of spirits and liqueurs."

"Now that's what I'm fucking talkn' about!" said Simon as he snatched it up before tossing a drink to Dwight then taking one for himself.

He walked back to the truck while taking a swig before noticing a walking corpse snarling and hobbling its way through the high grass making its way towards them. Simon then withdrew his revolver he kept on his hip and cocked the hammer back while looking towards the small group of settlers, "You keep your promises we keep ours."

There was a loud bellow that blasted from the smoking barrel as the walker's head shot back and fell with decomposing brain matter spattered all over the grass.

"What do you say for keeping you safe?"

The leader grimaced and held his temper modestly well, "Thank you Simon."

"Don't mention it,' he said as he hopped into the driver's seat, 'y'all better get your asses inside though because there's bound to be more on the way."

The engine turned over as Simon said as a last parting word, "See y'all next week."

The tires spun out as the truck went back the way it came.

The two men kept on their way with Simon humming along and tapping the door panel with his palm as they strode along. He couldn't help but notice his partner not sharing the same enthusiasm as he did.

"There ain't nothing wrong with smiling once in a while when your living the good life."

Dwight shrugged, "I don't know I've got this weird feeling."

"Like what?"

"Like our luck's going to run out."

Simon kept his eyes on the road while taking another drink, "We ain't gonna run out of shit, that's the purpose of these visits."

"I'm not talking about running out of food and stuff, I mean like how long can we keep this up?"

"What are you….?"  
"Simon did you see them, they fucking hate us, the more communities we get working for us the harder it is to keep them under control."

"You dumb enough to think there'll be an uprising?"

"I'm saying; what if we stumble across a find that belonged to the wrong person to piss off?"

"I think that you're thinking too much and that you should have a drink before I have it for you. And besides everything we find out here, you know who it really belongs to."

Dwight took the hint and sampled his bottle as they continued to roll down the road.

The truck rushed past the scenery while kicking up dead leaves in its wake when suddenly as they were passing an old convenience store Simon whistled and said, "Oh hello…"

They pulled into the lot as the driver got out and began to walk up to a car that had caught his interest. He gave it a unique examination. It was nearly in pristine condition and very pleasing to the eye. He poked his head around and noticed that a little beagle pup was in the passenger seat who was wagging its tail when noticing him.

He began prodding while Dwight sat in the passenger seat and observed him from the window while letting out an annoyed pshaw. It was then that the door to the store opened and out walked another man who was holding a bag of supplies.

Simon perked up to get a good look at him. He was slightly rugged with longer yet cleaner black hair and dark scruff that covered most of his face which held a demeanor of that of both sorrow and aggression. He wore a modest brown leather jacket, white shirt and jeans.

He saw Simon's unwanted prowl and approached him with dead silence as Dwight got out and stood in the doorway of the truck.

"Nice car.' said Simon, 'Mustang Mach 1 Coupe am I right?"

"Yeah." came the man's subtle reply.

"She a 68'?"

"69."

"Is it yours?"

"You can say that." came the dismal yet cold response.

"That's where you're wrong." said Simon seriously.

The stranger said nothing just looked at him with constrained eyes.

"This car, that dog and all that shit you got with you now belongs to Negan."

The stranger was silent, only staring Simon down with unanticipated resentment. After this period of silence Simon said, "That means you hand me your bag and the keys."

Again the stranger was silent, he was not even moving, just intently gazing upon the perpetrator of this profound demand. Eventually he tossed his bag through the driver window and proceeded to open his door. Once it was ajar Simon put his hand on the frame and motioned to the gun on his hip.

"Now, now there is an easy way to do this and the hard way to do this. You got the opportunity right now to make the choice."

The stranger then grabbed Simon's wrist and wrung it to the point were he contorted and fell to a knee to prevent a joint from breaking. Dwight rushed in to help his friend when suddenly the stranger flipped Simon onto his back by his wrist and withdrew a black pistol and aimed it right between Dwight's eyes in which he stopped dead in his tracks with his hands slightly up.

The man then said with hostility, "I'll choose the hard way and if you're willing to go the hard way too then I suggest bringing some friends."

He released his grip on Simon's wrist (which relieved him greatly) and got into the mustang and threw it into reverse so fast that Simon had to roll and scramble to avoid getting run over by the front tire. The Mustang then spun around in which Dwight attempted to jump out of the way but found his hip rammed by the fender that sprawled him on top of the hood. The accelerator was hit in which he rolled off the hood and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Son of a bitch!" muttered Simon as he got to his feet and withdrew his revolver and took aim but decided not to fire on account of the probability that he would only waste ammo.

Panting Simon breathed deeply, "So that's how you wanna play it…"

The mustang zipped down the highway with modest haste that let out a deep growl from the idle. He kept a hand on the wheel and went on as if the last few moments never occurred. Every now and then during the transit the little hound would come up to lick his face in which he would show it some affection in turn.

Once he came to an intersection he slowed down and pulled out an atlas to check his bearings. He placed his finger on the point of the map where he presumably was then guided up towards a place named 'Alexandria.'

Convinced he was on the right track, he made his turn and continued down the road. He made only a few stops here and there to either syphon some fuel from cars that spotted the land or let the pup out to run around and take care of business.

It was then that the black haired man withdrew an item from his pocket that would be considered a useless relic in this world that has been portrayed. It was a smartphone that he kept charged and functional with great care. He opened the windows and began browsing through the photos of a brown haired woman whose features softened the man's eyes.

He looked through one of the videos of them on the beach in which she called out, _"What are you doing John?"_

His lip trembled and as liquid pearls came down his cheeks before he put the phone away and called the hound in.

The mustang started up once more and was again put in motion as was fore done. As the car was coming around the bend, John suddenly slowed down and gazed at the road ahead. It was obstructed with trucks and vans with men sitting around them as if they were awaiting his arrival. He stopped and stared at them before looking at his map to find an alternate route then reversed and went the other direction.

He made his detours while occasionally looking behind him to see if he was being followed. The car cut through the forrest that turned into a dirt road which went up and over the ridge and finally back down to the main road which put John back on track.

The hour was getting late while the clouds darkened the firmament but John was unfazed by it all as he turned on his headlights steered up and around another bend. And that's when he stopped dead in his tracks.

In front of him was an overpass with bodies hanging off like dead lumps. Some of them still had their jaws moving while savage growls emanated from them. But that was not all. There was the same style blockade of cars and men, who were all armed, again awaiting his arrival.

John looked back to see if he could turn back but this time the troupe was more prepared and blocked any hope of retreat as a few more trucks pulled in and parked lengthwise on the road behind him. A few whimpers could be heard from the little dog as it could sense the danger.

The scene seemed to be left at a stand off with the idling mustang positioned between two blockades and nearly zero movement. Finally John opened the door and got out in which four of the bandits walked forward to approach him.

John immediately recognized the one in front, it was Simon who had Dwight on his left. Simon was the first one to speak.

"Well asshole, I brought some friends."

John was deathly still while he assessed the situation, he could attempt a hostile action but had many guns trained on him, making any recourse futile. Simon got closer until he was at arms reach.

"Let's do it the hard way."

Simon then threw a right hook so hard into John's jaw that it spun him over and had him stagger to the ground. His attacker then followed up with a hard kick to the ribs which caused John to yelp and roll onto his back.

The beagle began to whine and bark out of fear as Simon and Dwight held John down so they could frisk him. They found his gun tucked away in the rear of his belt and pulled it out.

"Seriously? A Glock?' moaned Simon, 'I was hoping to get shot at with something more fancy."

He then began to open it up and take a better look, "It's a 40. so that's nice, plus the car makes up for all the other shit you have."

Dwight then pulled out another article from John's coat, "Hey look at this."

Simon's eyes perked, "Are you serious?" he stammered as he snatched up the smartphone then held it to John's face.

"Why in the hell do you still have one of these?"

The images of John's wife that were still kept within its memory flashed through his mind as he made an aggressive attempt to get up but was held down. Then in reaction, Simon pistol whipped him with the Glock which left him bleeding out the top of his crown and dazed.

"You want it that badly?" sneered Simon. "Then you can fucking have it!"

The next thing John saw was his precious device getting hurled to the ground next to his ear and watched it crack and break out a few chunks.

The hostility was making the little dog more agitated as it began barking and howling. Simon pointed and ordered Dwight, "Get that thing to shut the fuck up, it's going to attract the walkers!"

Dwight quickly slid into the driver's seat and grabbed the puppy who tried to pull away. All John could see was Dwight's backside and assumed he had the dog around the neck as all he could here was canine grunting and the sound of its claws striking the dash board as it was frantically kicking for its life.

Suddenly Dwight yelled due to being bitten in which he slammed its head into the dash then twisted it around until there was a faint snap. The puppy was no longer moving after that.

John gritted with immense rage but could do little to avenge his pain as he was still being held down by the other two while Simon held the gun to his forehead.

"Here's the score asshole, this car, your gun and all the other useless shit you got in the car belong to Negan. Everything you get after this point also belongs to Negan. That's not all, YOU belong to Negan!"

Dwight then stepped out with the road map and said, "Hey looks like he was headed to Alexandria."

Simon smiled, "You got friends there? Well talk about fate! Looks like you get to join the ranks of our newest recruits!"

John didn't say anything, he only gritted his teeth and scowled hard at his perpetrator. Simon then went on, "Normally after the shit you just pulled I would've just blown your brains out and would've been done with it but Negan can use a guy like you especially for those sorry sons of bitches at Alexandria. You see they need to start stepping up their game and getting their asses in line and I think you're just the guy to help them out."

John squinted and said nothing in which Simon looked over at the dead dog, grabbed it by its mien and held it up in front of him, "What your still not pussing out over this are you? Look man, whenever people start thinking they're above what we stand for we gotta shut that shit down and make the message stick the first fucking time. So here's my message to you. Get your ass to Alexandria and get those people back on track. Now if they give you shit then you'll just need to pop off a few to get the message across."

Simon then tossed the dead dog near John's head, "Now if you're not their by tomorrow, then we'll take one for every day you're not there and do to them what we just did to your dog."

John trembled but still said nothing.

"Nod if you understand."

He gave a resentful nod in which Simon smiled with sickly pleasure and said, "Welcome to the family son. And don't worry we take care of our own. You do this then you'll have protection, food, beer and all of the other good stuff and just for you, I'll get you a new dog, a better one unlike this little yelpy bitch you had sitting shotgun. And who knows maybe you'll get to drive this car around sometime."

He finally got off and had Dwight scoot over into the passenger side and got it into first before stripping the gears. Once ready to leave Simon said to the man on the ground, "Being seeing you around."

The mustang and the convoy rolled away leaving John on his side who leaned over and gently pet the mangled puppy. He grabbed the phone and began pressing the home button. The screen was cracked and so damaged that all that could be mustered was a white canvas with some colors here and there.

He picked up the puppy's lifeless body, held it close to his chest and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **That Nobody was John Wick**

Out in the countryside the mustang could be seen out accelerating the convoy as Simon was immensely enjoying himself.

"Man this baby handles like a dream!" he said.

Dwight on the other hand looked down at the floor board and with an indescribable look of guilt on his face. The driver slapped him on the shoulder, "Cheer up man, today was a fucking good day!"

Dwight made no reply, only fighting that which was on his mind. Eventually they came to a large compound that was heavily fortified and populated. Some of the watchmen when seeing the mustang pull around trained their guns on it for they did not recognize the vehicle. Simon poked his head and yelled at them to open the gate in which they had done without any further prodding.

Simon pulled through and navigated it towards a hangar type building that was being used as a garage and there pulled it next to the other parked vehicles. One of the mechanics walked up to the find and yelled with excitement, "Holy shit Simon where did you find this thing!"

"Someone was kind enough to donate it. Go get the other guys and have them see it." replied Simon with the want to flaunt his trophy about.

More men were gathered around who were in shock and awe at the beauty but there was one among them who when seeing it, went from smiling to a state of near dismay.

He put his hands on his hips and shouted, "Everyone shut up for a moment!"

Simon took note and said, "What's your deal Aurelio? I figured of all people to appreciated nice things it would be you."

Aurelio walked up to him and said, "This car, were'd you get it?"

"I found it just like all the other ones."

"Who'd you steal it from?"

"Now you know we don't steal we take it for Negan."

Aurelio walked around it and opened the trunk, "The guy who was driving it, what was his name?"

"I don't know it was some asshole!"

Dwight checked the glove compartment and looked through the license and registration, "Looks like his name was John Wick."

Aurelio walked right up to Simon with a fretful smile grazing his lips, "This is John Wick's car?"

"If that's what his fucking name was then I guess so."

He shook his head and resumed walking around the mustang and saw the Glock and other provisions, "I take it you nabbed all this other stuff from him too."

"That's not the half of it, he had a little dog with him that was throwing a fit but Dwight snapped his little neck like a twig, you should've seen it."

Aurelio looked back, "You killed his dog too?"

"Sure did." smirked Simon.

He laughed and said, "Hey both of you come here."

Simon and Dwight approached him unsure of what to make of this.

Aurelio approached them while chuckling, "So let me get this straight, you stole the car, gun and supplies of John Wick and killed his dog to do it?"

"Yeah that's right." giggled Simon.

"That's funny!" said Aurelio.

They all laughed before Simon found his face pounded in by Aurelio and hit the ground. Dwight looked at him, "What the fuck!?"

Suddenly Dwight got a right hook that spun him around and fell on his rear. Simon got up and pulled out his revolver and aimed it right at Aurelio's head. "You gotta death wish!?"

The other mechanics were observing this with great unease and confusion and wanted to pry the confrontation apart. Aurelio leaned forward until the barrel was touching his forehead and egged him on, "C'mon Simon pull the trigger, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"You got balls, I'll tell you that much."

That's when a larger man with a black leather jacket and red scarf tied around his neck and tucked in walked up while holding a bat with barbed wire wrapped around the top, "Gentlemen are we breaking house rules? Lucille gets really upset when some of my best men don't feel like getting along."

Simon lowered his gun while Aurelio looked down bashfully.

"He's the one who started it Negan!" yelled Simon.

Negan walked up to Aurelio and swayed the bat in front of his face, "Is that true?"

"Yes, I hit him."

"Now, why would you go around hitting people like my a right hand man? Don't you know how un-fucking cool that is?"

Aurelio nodded and said, "What Simon and Dwight did is even more un-fucking cool than what I did."

Negan stepped closer with that intimidating smile and said closely to his face, "And what did they do?"

Aurelio looked around then said so quietly that only Negan could here it, "They stole the car and killed the dog of John Wick."

Negan's smile vanished completely as he straightened up and shot a daring look towards Simon and Dwight. "Is that a fact?" he said casually.

Simon and Dwight were next seen in Negan's living quarters which doubled as an office when the need arose for it. The door was then locked while Negan paced around them while rotating Lucille around and interrogated them, "So Simon why don't you tell me from the beginning what happened this morning."

Simon stood bravely and began accounting, "We got done with our first run and that's when we saw the mustang, I began to…"

He was then cut off as the bat took a hard swing right into his gut. Simon coughed loudly and fell to his knees while Dwight shook but held his composure.

"Y'know it doesn't really matter at this point." said Negan, "Lemme guess, you didn't have brains and balls to kill him then and there either huh?"

Dwight spoke up with a shaky voice, "No we let him go."

Negan walked up to him with a sarcastic grin, "Lemme also guess, you told him he now works for me?"

"Y-yes."

Negan turned his back took a step away with Lucille around his shoulder, "Thought as much."

Suddenly he swung back and belted Dwight in the sternum so hard he flew back and tripped over the coffee table behind him. While he was writhing in pain Negan began talking.

"Sorry boys, I'm sure this is all really confusing for you. Shit, if I were in your shoes I'd be wondering just what the hell is going on."

Simon erected his posture while still clutching his stomach with a fowl stench coming from him. Negan caught onto it and asked, "Did you just shit yourself? Oh that's fucking nasty!"

Ignoring him Simon yelled, "What difference did it make this time? He was just a fucking nobody like everyone else!"  
Negan speared his forehead with the bat making him fall on his back. He then stood over him and swayed Lucille over his nose like a pendulum.

"What difference? That fucking nobody was John Wick!"

"Who is he?"

Negan smirked as though he was willing to humor the duo, "Before it all happened I belonged to a very proficient yet very secret society. This society gave me all the skills and wits to put your lazy asses to work and create the lovely establishment known as the saviors today. Aurelio was apart of it….and so was a man named John Wick."

"You're talking about him like he's the damn boogey man!" stammered Simon.

Lucille then fell and rested on the side of his temple, "Oh no, he's the guy you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman. He's got more kills under his belt than the hairs on your mama's crotch. Just before the outbreak he walked away from it all and went incognito and wasn't heard from again. And now when he just decides to show up again, you steal his car and kill his fucking dog!"

"….And….phone…." came the raspy tone of Dwight.

Negan looked back, "Say what now?"

"Simon also smashed his phone."

Negan pondered a moment then asked, "Was it a smartphone?"

"Yeah."

"Did he have a woman with him?"

"No it was just him."

He looked back at Simon then muttered, "Oh shit…"

He stepped off of him and walked back to his desk, sat down and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and shot glass. After pouring himself a drink Simon got up and asked, "What's the deal with the phone?"

Negan was quiet for a while before answering, "The one thing that made John choose to walk away was a woman. The love of his life. She was the reason he left but not without a price. You see no one just walks away from this society. But John was respected enough that he was given one last assignment. An impossible task that would grant him immunities to the consequences of ever leaving. Let me tell you boys, it'd be easier for a eunuch to make fifty girls scream than to do what John had to do. And that's not the scary part."

He then looked up at Simon and said before taking a drink, "The son of a bitch did it."

"What was it?"

"Even I don't know all the details other than the bodies he built that day laid the foundation for what we all became. And he did it all for a woman. Oh the wedding was something special, all of us gathering around to give him a proper send off. Even though a professional photographer was hired, I specifically remember John using his phone to capture every moment. He most likely used that phone on his honeymoon, vacations, you name it. It was just after that that all the shit hit the fan and the world turned on a dime. If she wasn't with him that means she didn't make it, which can only mean he held onto that phone as her last memoir."

He then slammed the shot glass down so hard that it gashed to pieces, "And you just fucking smashed it!"

He then stood up and yelled, "To top it all off, you dumb shits also gave him a name for him to track us down! MY NAME!"

"We can fix it!" moaned Dwight.

"And how the hell are you going to do that!?"

"We know were he's going, Alexandria."

Negan cooled himself a bit, "You sure?"

"Yeah, he had a map with it circled and we gave him the assignment to start working there."

"Did you find out why?"

Simon then chimed in, "No, I figured he had friends there or had heard it's a place of refuge."

Negan chuckled, "Oh no Simon, there's more for John there than just refuge. And it ain't gonna be good for you two."

"Why us?"

"Why do you think you dumb asses? Do I really need to spell it out, let's see; you just killed his dog, smashed his wedding album and stole his car. He's coming for you and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Simon then said, "Not if we gun him down first, c'mon Dwight."

He then turned and had his partner come with him but just before he got to the door, Negan said, "Whoever you take with you, I'll tell you right now it's not enough."

Simon then left leaving Negan alone who walked to his window and looked at his make shift empire while he sung under his breathe, "Hush, hush, hush here comes the boogeyman."

After a moment of staring out the window, Negan obtained an idea as a last ditch effort to secure his fortunes. He went to his bed and pulled out from underneath it a black tactical box and pulled out a cell phone from it. After looking around a few times he punched in a number and astonishingly enough it began ringing.

Shortly after someone on the other end picked up in which Negan replied, "Winston, I have one hell of a request for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Alexandria**

Within the large and spacious suburbia that was fortified by metal walls there was a large community of people who were going about their regular business. There was one among them who sat on the front deck of his house with his legs crossed and leaning his head into his palm. He seemed to be in deep thought until the gates began to open in which led in a few cars.

He stood up to greet the small convoy. The lead driver got out and approached him with a hardened scowl. The man then asked of her, "Didn't you have two others with you Michonne?"

She responded in kind, "Rick, we need to talk, now."

He winced while looking at the small and beaten down convoy then motioned for her to come follow him into his house. Once inside Rick offered for her to take a seat on one of the sofas but she only paced around vehemently.

"So what happened?" asked Rick.

"It was the Saviors, they wanted their stuff early."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were on a supply run like normal but then they flagged us down on the way back here."

"What happened?"

"They demanded we hand over all of our stuff then and there, they didn't even wait for our pick up time at the end of the weak."

"Did you give it to them?"

"As if I had a choice. They then went on about how we weren't doing our fair share and being lazy and as a result, killed Jenkins and Leo as motivation for us to work harder."

Rick shook his head, "Did you try to tell them that we'd have all their stuff at the end of the week?"

"It doesn't matter Rick! We need to do something about them now before each of their petty excuses get all of us killed!"

Rick took a deep breath, "We've been over this, I don't like it anymore than anyone else here. But what can we do? They took our guns, they have Darrell. Glenn and Abraham are gone. The thing is if we go into this too head strong their won't be an Alexandria left."

Michonne quickly snapped in, "There won't be an Alexandria left if we do nothing."

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, "I know that but we still got time to sort this out. I'm thinking about the now; you, Carl, Maggie and Judith. For now let's just do what they say and when the opportunity presents itself we'll make our move."

Michonne hung her dreads low and nodded and proceeded to walk out. As she got to the door Rick made one last closing remark, "Don't worry something will come up I know it will. We've always survived and every now and then we've always got our lucky break."

Once she was gone, Rick rubbed the back of his neck and breathed deep. He went upstairs with much on his mind and retired to the master bedroom. He lay on one side and stared at the empty space next to him and pondered.

He stayed that way for about a half an hour before there was a nock at the door in which Rick bade whoever it was to enter. The door slightly opened and in walked a teen with a deputies hat and eyepatch carrying a baby girl.

"Dad we need you up front."

"What's wrong Carl?"

"Some guy just showed up and demanded we let him in."

"One of the Saviors?"

Carl shook his head, "Dunno, we think he might be from one of the other towns but he won't say."

"Well what does he want? Food?"

"The most he said is that he needs a few things from his house."  
Rick's head bolted up, "His house? Did he used to live here?"

"No one knows Dad, but we have him by the front gate and Eugene suggested one of us get you to talk to him."

The bed creaked as Rick pulled himself out, "Well let's see what he wants."

Father and son went out the front way and back into the streets and made their way up to the front gate. It was not long before the stranger came into view, wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans, black hair and beard topped with a small gash on his head.

Rick took one look at him and changed his face entirely to one of utmost seriousness then ordered to the others, "Have him come to my house."

The man got up and followed Rick with Carl just behind. Once they reached the front steps, Rick turned and ordered to his son, "Carl, why don't you go take Judith out for a walk or something."

"What about him?"

"I got it Carl."

Before the lad could respond both men were seen going into the house behind a locked door. Once inside Rick had his guest sit down while he went to the kitchen and began looking through his pantry. Some hot water was prepared and soon after some tea bags were dropped and presented to the guest by the host.

They sat and drank for a little bit before Rick asked, "Are you still working John, after everything that's happened?"

John coldly shook his head, "No, I'm just sorting a few personal things out."

Rick nodded and sipped some tea before asking, "How's Helen?"

John looked up with his eyes then said after placing them back down, "She didn't make it."

Rick's face agonized a bit, "Damn, I'm so sorry to hear that. If it means anything, Lori didn't make it either."

"We do what we can." returned John with subtle guilt.

After a few more moments of silence John asked, "Have you seen Jimmy since it all happened?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I woke up in a hospital bed when the worst of it broke out, I don't know if Jimmy made it or not."

John nodded, "He was a good cop. What about Shane?"

Rick put his cup down on the coffee table, "Let's skip the small talk. What are you doing in Alexandria?"

John looked at him boldly before answering simply, "I have some business with Negan."

Rick sat forward, "What do you want with him?"

"Two of his men, stole my car. I need it back."

Rick bit his lip and looked outside, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"All I need are two names, a car and a gun."

Rick laughed slightly, "I can set you up with a ride and might be able to identify whoever did this to you, but we don't have our guns anymore, they took them all."

John nodded then described the two men who had wronged him in great detail to Rick who then gave him the names, Dwight and Simon.

"Where do I find them?"

"Simple enough you find Negan you find them, but I don't know where he's held up."

"Do you know someone who would?"

Rick nodded, "There's one guy I know who lives not too far from here. He goes by the name Jesus, you'll know it when you see him."

John then stood up, "About that ride."

Rick stood and opened the door, "Sure thing, we keep them over here."

They transcended the steps and went to a make shift lot were most of the vehicles were kept. John studied them to see which one would fit his liking.

"They're not much but they're reliable." commented Rick.

He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat of a black Dodge Charger. Rick walked up to him and said, "Sorry John but that one's for the Saviors when they get here."

He got out and simply replied, "Hand me the keys and I'll make sure they get it."

Rick nodded in approval. "Well I guess that's settled, all except for the gun. Like I said I don't know how we'll get you one, they took them all."

John turned his head and looked Rick right in the eyes, "Not all of them."

With that said he walked off down the street and around the corner with Rick chasing after him. He approached a house that was last on the corner and somewhat secluded from the rest. He approached the door and pulled out a private set of keys that he kept in his pocket and proceeded to go in. John went down into the basement with Rick in tow until they came to the sub level that was empty and full of concrete. John looked around and asked, "You have a sledgehammer?"

Rick nodded and went back out the way he came. Shortly after he returned with one and handed it off. John took off his jacket and began smiting the cement floors over and over again. With each bellow he gritted his teeth as sweat poured down his face. Once enough concrete was broken out, he withdrew a large tactical box.

Once opened there were two sets of Heckler & Koch P30L's complete with spare magazines, and gold coins. John closed the lid and sealed it and began walking back upstairs.

As he made his way he said to Rick, "You may want to get your people inside, they might be coming."

That is when Rick knew it was time to leave.

John went to the upstairs bedroom and set his case on the bed before stripping down and washing off in the shower. Once finished, he went to his private wardrobe and withdrew a black shirt, tie and suit along with polished dress shoes. From there he put them on. Then after fastening the tie and buttoning up the cuff links a slid on a gold watch and fastened it to his wrist.

The final article was his gun which he slid into his rear belt line. Once finished he looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself one final look over. From there he looked out the window and saw the gate opening up in which the vehicles from the barricade last night pulled in.

John pulled out his gun and checked the action to make sure it he had a round in the chamber.

It was time to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Real quick I added one last thing to chapter 2 for those who were the first ones to read go back and read the very bottom. It's one sentence that will be very important latter on. Anyway for those eager to see John in action here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dinner Reservations**

The vehicles moved through the iron gates of Alexandria with Rick being the first one to approach them. He was not alone however, Michonne and Carl were at his back, each with seething expressions.

Simon got out of the lead car and walked straight up to Rick who was giving him such an odd expression that he growled at him, "Y'know Rick, how many times do we gotta check that way you look at us?"

Rick shook his head and chuckled, "Don't worry it'll probably be the last time."

More of the saviors exited their vehicles with guns nearly at the ready. Rick took note and asked callously, "Ain't this a bit overkill for a visit?"

"Cut the bull shit Rick you know what we're here for."  
"Do I?"

Simon waived his hand foreword in which his troupe surrounded them and demanded, "Get every goddamn person up here now!"

Rick nodded and said allowed, "You heard the man, get everyone up here."

After a period of roughly five minutes the entire community of Alexandria was found in the middle of the human circle of bandits that was being panned by Dwight and Simon. They savagely searched through the group looking at every face to match the one which they sought.

Dwight shouted, "I don't see him here!"

This led Simon to confront Rick once more while demanding, "Is this everyone in Alexandria?"

Rick didn't answer he only winced and debated how he wanted to go about this.

"To me, not saying anything is no different than lying." growled Simon.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Well, who are you looking for?"

"That's it!" spitted Simon.

He gave the command for each of the Saviors to raise their guns and take aim at the community they had within their clutches. The crowd began to whimper out of fear with loved ones holding onto and or shielding those they cared for from the line of fire.

Meanwhile within the master bedroom of the house on the high corner, John's hand parted the curtain to the window that overlooked the town entrance and observed the commotion. His first initial thought when seeing the Saviors taking aim was their foolishness that they had done so in a full circle which would greatly increase the risks of friendly fire. To John their tactical sense could be summed up in one word, sloppy.

Simon then addressed everyone, "I know y'all brought in a newcomer and someone here is going to tell me where he is. If not we'll have ourselves a little rapid fires session for a few seconds and see whose still standing!"

Rick began fidgeting then finally said calmly, "I would leave if I were you Simon."

He turned on a dime with such a vehement expression that no word could do its justice, "The fuck did you just say!?"

Rick steadied his posture and relaxed a hand on his hip, "I know who you're here for and he is here. But It's time I do you the favor and tell you to get as far away as possible."

Dwight then came up to his blind spot and struck him in the side of the head with the butt of his rifle. Rick fell to the ground on his hands and knees while trying to fight the disorientation.

"How hard is it for to get that fucking conduct through your head?" yelled Simon, "You don't suggest things to us, that's not how it works and never will be!"

He then grabbed a young brown haired woman who fought him and put up a fuss while Simon said, "Maybe the message will stick this time. Maggie was it? How 'bout I bash this bitch's skull in just like her baby daddy?"

That's when a teenage voice blurted out, "The house up on the corner down the road!"

They all turned their heads to Carl who was pointing in the general directions of John's house. "The guy you're looking for, you'll find him on the last house on the left down this way." he said.

Simon turned to Rick and said, "Hell of a boy your raised there Rick. I hope one day he'll make an honest man out of ya." He then handed Maggie off to Dwight and ordered, "Put her in the van, we'll keep her as collateral."

As Dwight wrestled her to the van she cried out, "Rick do something!"

He looked up at her and said with a soft smile, "Don't worry Maggie, it'll be okay."

She was shoved and locked in the van with Dwight guarding. Simon then turned and pointed out at least ten individuals from the group and said, "You're all with me, let's go get this son of a bitch."

The little armada then quitted the scene and made their way up the street to John's house. When it came into view, one thing Simon noticed was that all the blinds were open and the curtains were pulled back.

From where they were at John could see them and took note of their choices for points of entry. About three were coming in through the front door, two through the garage, two came through the back while the remaining three skulked outside to look in the windows and provide back up.

Simon then said to himself, "What kind of dumb ass leaves all his doors unlocked?"

Little did Simon know was that John had laid out a plan to make them believe they had the upper hand but in reality would be a trap, for he was baiting them all into tight quarters in a house that he knew the layout perfectly. These small advantages were things John could exploit and execute to the fullest.

The group that came through the front door checked around and found nothing which led one to probe the mid level where the living room and kitchen were while the other two went up stairs.

The one in front stepped up to the hallway and carefully walked down with his buddy backing him. To his right was a bathroom and closet, in front was his own shadow on the wall and to the left was the master bedroom.

Suddenly a figure in black came around the corner of the door and before the bandit could aim and fire, two gunshots hit him in the lower torso, then as he recoiled was shot in the head and collapsed leaving the one behind caught off guard and completely exposed.

John doubled tapped him in the stomach and pelvic region then ran up and kicked him down the stairs. After two painful backward rolls, the goon was seen by his friend in the kitchen writhing in agony before his forehead served as an entry wound that left a chunky blood streak on the carpet as another bullet passed through his head. "Holy shit!" exclaimed the Savior in the kitchen who dove behind the counter and took cover. John went down the stairs and with a singe bound, vaulted over the banister, landed and rolled to one knee, took aim and hit the bandit square between the eyes when he poked his face around the counter.

The encounter was only seconds old and John had already tallied three kills in his favor.

It was far from over as he looked towards the sliding glass door and saw one coming around the corner from the outside when hearing the gun fire. From where he was at, John fired through the glass that shattered into thousands of pieces as the body fell in unison with it.

Just then two pounding forces hit John in the back in which he fell forward, turned on his back and saw an advancing Savior from behind with his gun trained on him. From on the ground he shot out both leg joints of the advancing threat who let out an agonizing yell as dropped to both knees. He would have delivered the killing blow if not for another one coming around behind the wounded one with another running around the back yard to the sliding glass door.

John rolled backwards to his feet then with a quick pivot was back to back behind the counter as buckshot blasted away the appliances and wood work.

The one called to the other outside, "Keep him busy I'm reloading!"

This told John that the double barreled, sawed off pistol grip shotgun that was being used against him was empty. Looking at the sunlight on the ground he saw an advancing shadow that gave away the position of the man coming through the shattered glass door.

With and estimated guess, John turned to his right and fired three blind shots through the counter's wood work to try and hit his target.

"OW DAMMIT!" came the scream which led him to assume he either hit him or came close as the shadow retreated but was still standing.

"Don't worry I got the bastard!" yelled the goon with the shotgun which again told John enough to anticipate what would happen next.

He then noticed the action on his firearm was locked back indicating he shot the last round from his magazine, but as luck would have it one of the knife holders had gotten knocked to the floor next to him in which he retrieved an eleven inch butcher blade and stayed prone as he went to the corner of the counter and waited for the shotgun man.

Again using the shadows on the wall, it was easy for him to pin point the time to strike. Once he was close enough, John came down low from behind the corner and planted the kitchen knife right into the arch of the Savior's foot. He then shot up while wrapping up his firing arm and seized him underneath the chin with one hand while the other grabbed the back of his collar. Then with a hoist, laid him out on the counter top.

They struggled for a moment before the other one came back through the glass door to assist his comrade. John quickly contorted the man's arm to aim the shotgun point blank at the other goon in which both barrels spat fire and blew his intestines out.

He staggered back and was sustained by the table which kept him standing for the moment and examined the messy viscera that were originally housed along with his other insides. Convinced that this was the injury that would be his undoing, he scooped what remained of his guts and fatting tissue in the palm of his hand and said, "Well fuck…" then fell forward and expired.

John was still contending with the Savior on the counter. Who drove his elbow straight down into the man's jaw and retreated and pulled his spare pistol from his secondary holster on his right ankle. Then just as the man bolted to an upright position was given an exit wound out the back of his skull.

The body fell back without much effort and John was left there panting in the kitchen which was now littered with bodies, shell casings and blood.

That's when he noticed that the Savior whose legs had been shot out was missing and in place was a sanguine trail that led out to the front door. Leaving him to assume that he crawled away.

This was the moment for him to catch his breath so he reloaded his first gun and slipped that into his ankle holster. From there he erected his posture and proceeded to weed out any other threat which judging by how many he spotted before they entered left about four. The only places they could most likely be was the garage area and outside. That's when he heard the yelling by the front door.

"Simon…Simon! Help me…!"

It was the crippled one who slipped away and was now begging for his leader to come aid him. Simon saw the man in his afflicted state who was crawling on all fours like an infant's first attempt at liberal movement.

"What happened?" he called back.

"It was that Wick guy, he killed them!"

"Killed who?"  
"Larry, Hudson, Drew and a few others." he moaned.

"Are you kidding me? One guy did…"

Simon would have continued until he saw the front of the man's forehead burst out and fall to the ground dead with John standing behind him with his barrel pointed at him.

John then came through the door with his gun drawn on Simon who stepped back and nearly stumbled off the curb. He caught the look on John's face, an indescribable look of pain and vengeance that was all wrapped up in the facade of a cold killing machine.

Just as he transcended the steps and was about to squeeze the trigger he shot a quick look to the left to see two of the Saviors coming around the house while managing to discharge a few rounds that caught him in the ribs. John quickly recovered and fired back while moving in a parallel line from their position.

Once those two were dealt with one came out the front door while the last one was running down the driveway closest to John's position. Before he could get a shot off, John dropped to a knee, aimed behind and fired one round into his quadricep then pivoted and fired two more into his face.

With haste he pointed the gun over his shoulder and fired a few rounds at the remaining goon who took them both in the chest while John ran towards him, wrapped his arms around his torso to use him as a human shield against Simon who had his gun drawn on him.

He suddenly felt a enormous sting in his wrist which sent his revolver soaring from his grip. John had disarmed him and was about to make his shot until Dwight had entered from a distance and fired off in which John turned and allowed the meat shield to take the blows.

Simon went sprinting while yelling at Dwight to run with him as they made plans to retreat. John then discharged a round into the temple of his human shield and let him fall.

The tables had turned slightly as the fight had been taken outdoors, therefore John quickly scavenged around for a long range weapon. Knowing the Saviors, they most likely would have found a decent find among fire arms in their ventures.

Meanwhile Dwight and Simon were sprinting back to who remained and told them to get ready. The rest of the Saviors became agitated when noticing that none of the other ten were joining them.

"He's coming this way! Kill them all if you have to!" barked Simon who was clutching his fractured wrist.

Rick then suddenly addressed his group, "Everyone get low and move to safety."

One Savior then aimed his gun at him and said, "You just won't…"

His words were cut off when the side of his head blew open and he fell to the ground. The people screamed and began scattering while Rick, Michonne and Carl went prone and moved behind cover.

Through the panic a few other Saviors aimed down the street and fired at John who was running towards them with his suit jacket raised up as a shield. He then slid behind a car then quickly leaned around the bumper with an AR-15 and hit multiple vital areas.

Simon then pushed Dwight to the van while yelling for them to leave while not considering how the others would fair. John saw them trying to escape and sprinted through the scattering crowd and had a clear shot at both of them in the driver and passenger's seat but found a Savior on his left running up to him with his pistol pointed at his head.

John ducked under it then hit the arm up, wrapped him around and performed a hip throw to get him on the ground then flipped his rifle upright and fired twice at the face.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by another one who got him pinned and was about to kill him until a red bolt shot out his face and he fell forward on John and remained motionless.

John pushed the corpse off and saw Rick holding a smoking AK-47 which he acquired from one of the fallen Saviors.

Whoever was left of Simon's group had fled away leaving the people of Alexandria safe.

Once it was all over Rick checked up to see if anyone was hurt, which their were a few who needed medical attention and were ushered to the infirmary. To his relief Carl and Michonne were not harmed.

Once done he went looking for John who was sitting on the curb with his arms hanging over his legs. He looked up and saw Rick walking up to him and said calmly, "I got some guns back for you Rick."

He nodded, "Yeah, I noticed."

John was being exceptionally cold due to his two main targets getting away. He only winced and clutched his side which was aching something fierce. He stood up, took off his jacket and shook it in which some metal pellets and mushroomed bullets flew off.

Rick cocked his head and said, "That thing bullet proof?"

John didn't answer the question he only returned to his house and their tended to himself. With what few supplies that he had he washed out his wounds and wrapped up his rips with a large tourniquet.

Once finished he returned to his tactical case and pulled out a satellite phone similar to the one Negan used. He plugged it in and began dialing a series of numbers and awaited for someone to answer which again, surprisingly enough, someone did.

He then said, "This is John Wick and I would like a dinner reservation. For thirteen…No in Alexandria"

He then hung up and began scavenging for some things he would need. He took the AR-15 and the shotgun in the kitchen with enough ammunition to get him by. The rest he would leave for the Rick.

John then got dressed and went out the front door with his gear in a duffle bag with Rick waiting for him on the landing of the porch.

They were quiet as they stared at each other until John finally said, "I'm going to need a map to find Jesus. And expect some people to show up in the next few days to deal with the mess."

Carl was then heard yelling to get their attention as he ran up and panted, "Dad they took her!"

"Took who?"

"Maggie! She was still in the van when they left and now she's gone!"

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, "Dammit…"

He looked back at John who walked past him and said, "I'll leave you to it Rick."

He then put the duffle bag and tactical case in the Dodge Charger and began inspecting it. Shortly after Rick came up with a small folded map and said, "I have Jesus's location marked on here, he can give you some pointers where Dwight and Simon may have gone off to."

John took it and nodded in thanks as he got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Rick leaned on the driver's side door and asked, "What are your plans when you take care of them?"

"Negan will be next."

"You sure about this?"

"Knowing him, he won't stop until he gets to me."

Rick sighed, "Well if you plan on going to the Savior's compound can I ask you one favor?"

John gave him a soft yet stern look.

"Negan has one of my guys. Keep an eye out for him if you can, his name's Darrell. He's one of the good ones."

John then put it in drive and said, "I'll see you around Rick."

He pushed off the door as it rolled forward through the gate, running down a few walkers who were attracted by the noise in the process.

Rick watched the departing tail lights and said, "See you around John."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Outcasts and Stowaways**

With a high vroom and steady hand, the black charger barreled down the road with reasonable haste. John piloted the vehicle with a tight grip on the wheel and vehement intensity on his face. All that motivated him was the death of Simon and Dwight.

He glanced down at the atlas he kept on the passenger seat that had a red highlight along the intwining roads that led to a settlement that was labeled in marker, _Hill top_.

The incursion that transpired only hours prior still burned freshly in his mind. He kept a steady hand on the steering column and weaved around abandon vehicles and walking corpses. It had crossed his mind to plow them over but quickly reconsidered when thinking of possible damage to the radiator.

After a period of navigating winding roads among the swaying foliage he stopped when coming across a unique obstruction.

It was the white van that Dwight and Simon were last seen driving. He quickly pulled over and got out to have a quick inspection. It didn't seem like another road block or trap because it wasn't blocking the road, in fact it was the only one left. He noticed some fresh bodies littered about and identified them as former saviors.

He walked up and looked each of them in the face to see if any were the men he was looking for, sadly it was not so. He noticed one that was pale and dry skinned and slightly moving making odd gargles. A bullet wound was placed above his left eye which though it killed him, the brain was not completely off line, just without the use of motor skills. This rendered the walker immovable yet aware.

John starred at the sight for a while before a loud thump and whimper came from within the van. He raised his gun up as quick as a bolt and investigated the noise with his sights trained on it.

He placed a hand on the sliding door handle while the other had the fire arm at the ready and quickly pulled back. With a sliding shriek the door was ajar with John quickly panning the interior.

In the corner a lone figure recoiled and tucked itself into the corner.

It was Maggie who was bound and gagged at the wrists and heels and startled by John's presence. He slowly lowered his gun and holstered it before climbing in, in which Maggie began swinging her arms to keep him away.

John took the assertive approach and reassured her that he was a friend. He withdrew a knife from his suit and began cutting her free. Once it was done John asked, "Where's Dwight and Simon?"

Coughing she shook her head and said, "I don't know they all took off after some kind of fight."

"They were killing each other, do you know why?"

She shook her head, "They were freaking out about what happened back at Alexandria and began shouting whether or not they should take me back to their compound."  
"Why?"

"Dwight thought that if they held on to me you and Rick would be coming for them. Eventually it got to the point to where they pulled over and the rest got out and began having a debate."

"It ended with them killing each other." said John as he turned about face and exited the van.

She followed after and looked at the bodies that mingled blood in the soil then looked up at John's backside and said, "Is it true?"

He glanced back and caught her with his eye.  
"I heard them talking and they said that you killed a dozen men on your own. Is it true?"

"You should head back to Alexandria." he said as he began scavenging the bodies for munitions.

Maggie protested, "You're going to just leave me here?"

He didn't respond, he only lifted himself up and checked the cab of the van, "They still left the keys in here, you'll be alright."

He collected some of the rounds he picked off the bodies which mostly were 9mm and a few 12 gauge but nothing for the AR-15 was found so he would need to be more frugal with that firearm.

As he was filling the empty spaces in his magazines Maggie asked of him, "You're going after the Saviors aren't you?"

He didn't answer, simply sticking to the task at hand.

"Let me come with you please." she pled.

John looked up at her with a solemn expression, "It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Do you even know where you're going?" she persisted.

"I can find my way."

"Please let me come with you." she begged with an aggressive and vengeful desire.

He finished reloading his magazines and said while replacing them, "Why are you wanting to do this?"

She took a moment to even out her composure then responded, "Because that's were Negan is and I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to my family."

John nodded slightly then inquired, "When Simon had you he mentioned something about your baby daddy, are you pregnant?"

Maggie sighed and bowed her head in frustration, "Yes, but it's only my first trimester."

John got in the car, "Forget it."

She peered over his shoulder and saw the atlas, "You're trying to get to Hill top I can get you their and talk to some of the people into getting you supplies. They know who I am."

John glanced up at her with more consideration, "Do you know Jesus?"

She nodded with hope, "I do, is that who you're trying to find?"

He nodded in which Maggie quickly sounded off, "Before you can even recruit him to your cause you'll have to deal with the leader of hill top, Greg, trust me he's not going to want to help you."

"And you can convince him otherwise?" asked John skeptically.

She nodded again, "He's as spineless as they come but that's probably how he got those people to last as long as they did. You have a better chance of getting Jesus's help if I come with you and talk with him."

"I don't like it…" said John whose thoughts were interrupted when feeling the back end of the car shift and thump on its own. Someone or something was in the trunk.

He bolted out of the driver's seat and withdrew his gun and advanced towards the rear. With a quick hand he unlatched the trunk and swung it open and had his barrel aimed right on Michonne's face.

…

Meanwhile, Negan was making his rounds around his empire when he noticed one of the vehicles that went out to Alexandria was returning. However there were multiple that went out and now only one came back.

Dwight and Simon jumped out in a panic and made their way to the medical facility while demanding people to get out of their way. Simon pushed his way up to the doctor with his fractured wrist and practically held him at gun point to have him bind it.

While the good doctor was wrapping his wrist up, it was a prime time for Negan to waltz in to see how he was doing.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

Simon shook his head, "You'll never believe it."

Negan smirked, "Try me."

"That fucking Wick guy, he killed at least twelve!"

Negan had a glimmer in his eye and smiled, "How did he do it?"

Wheezing, Simon lifted up his hand in a gun position and said, "All with his little gun in a house."

Negan pumped his arms, "Isn't he just the goddamn coolest guy ever?!"

Dwight's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Simon protested, "It wasn't cool, me and Dwight barely escaped with our lives!"

He scowled slightly, "And all you got was boo boo on your wrist over it? So when you say 'barely escaped,' you really mean, 'ran like little bitches because our dicks are so small we piss on our own nuts.'"

They both looked down in shame.

Negan then smirked and pondered before asking, "Just curious, John didn't kill anyone with a pencil did he?"

Simon was mortified, "No, is that supposed to mean something?"

Shrugging back he said, "Not really, it'd be sweet as fuck if he did."

Dwight then nearly yelled, "So what do we do about this guy?"

The man in the black jacket turned to him, "'We?' You two are getting hung out to dry."

Simon jumped off the table, "Are you serious?!"

Suddenly Lucille was pointed right at his nose, "I'm afraid so.' said Negan, 'You see John has a bone to pick with you two, you know seeing how you fucked him over and all. And I can't have you bone heads giving him a reason to come here now can I?"

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Dwight.

Negan shrugged, "Don't get all pouty on me boys, I'm not kicking you out of the Saviors, just the compound. You know of some of our set ups, why don't you pitch your tents there until this can get this all figured out."

Simon then consented weakly, "We'll hang back at the radio station then."

Negan looked pleased, "That's the spirit!"

Once the doctor had the wrist bound up completely, Simon began examining it. That's when he noticed Negan getting closer to his face with an interrogative look.

"You said John iced off twelve of our boys right, then how is it only you two came back when I saw you leave with fifteen?"

Simon's eyes widened and was speechless until Dwight said, "They hang back to try and slow John down in case he followed us."

It was a bold faced lie, but fortunately it was one their superior believed as he nodded and said in a whisper, "Well then their sacrifice won't go unrecognized. Now why don't you two be on your way."

Not long after Dwight and Simon were seen leaving the compound and on their way to new sanctuary.

Negan then spent the rest of his day observing his empire and summoning a few of his wives to his bedroom for some action. When it was getting dark is when he decided to head down to the dorm area and give a knock on a door he selected.

He opened and walked in without consent to find a heavier set man with a black mullet sitting down and playing and Atari gaming system.

Once he saw him he jumped up and wouldn't dare look him in the eye.

Negan slapped him on the shoulder in greeting and said, "Hope I'm not interrupting your game time Eugene."

He timidly shook his head in a petrified fashion, "No sir, not at all."

"That's good, because I need your help with something, can I take a seat?"

Eugene motioned to a recliner but Negan opted for the sofa.

Once settled he asked, "What would you say if I told there was a guy who can kill over a dozen men in a firefight with only a handgun and can kill six men in a bar with a pencil?"

Eugene pondered a moment, "I would say that's a gross tactical improbability whose variables of success would rely on either the incompetence of the massing group of attackers or the skill set of the individual in question."

"Well guess what, there's a guy out there whose that good and it's because of the former."

"Then that is a man who you can never cross, because that is a man who can utilize his assets in ways unparalleled."

Negan rubbed the back of his neck, "Well that's thing. We really pissed this guy the fuck off and now it's very likely he'll make his way here."

Eugene began to tremble slightly, "What's his motive?"

"That doesn't matter Eugene!' then calming down, 'What matters is how we can stop him in his tracks before he makes it that far."

Eugene recomposed himself, "You would need an individual or group of individuals with the same set of skills at equal or greater proficiency to hunt him down and keep him away from here at all costs."

"And what would be a good measure to keep away from here?"  
"Set up a diversion that would lure him to another location that could rob him of said assets and then strike there without warning."

Negan began clapping his hands, "Set a trap? I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Eugene nodded then inquired, "In order to execute this operation with the desired results you'll still need an individual with matched set of skills. Who do you plan on sending?"

Negan smirked and bobbed his head, "Hopefully, they're on their way."

...

Meanwhile John was confronting Michonne who was sitting on the rear bumper of his car with Maggie in the back round.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" ridiculed John.

Michonne looked up at him with her searing look, "Killing the Saviors."

"I didn't ask for your help."

She crooked her head, "I didn't say I was doing this to help you, I said I'm doing this to kill the Saviors."

John looked up at the van then back at her, "Then this is as far as you go with me."

She jumped up and confronted him, "You think things'll be like they were in Alexandria? I know the Saviors and Negan, they'll strike back harder and smarter and it won't be on your home front."

"I'll take the risk."

Maggie then piped in, "She's right, you can't go out there on your own without knowing the area, especially Hill top. The leader there is Gregory and if he doesn't know you or where you come from, you won't even get the chance to meet Jesus or even get inside for that matter and then what? We can help you get that far at least."  
John contemplated his situation and sighed, "Fine but that's as far as we go together."

As they all got into the car Maggie said, "Just let me do the talking."

The wheels spun out as soon as the last door was shut with John appearing serious and annoyed. It was a long drive in silence before Michonne asked, "So what did you used to do before it all happened?"

John adjusted the radio to see if he could pick up any frequencies but said nothing.

"No man learns how to kill like you did back there in this world, without getting a little nudge from the world before."

He flexed his eyebrows up then replied simply, "I traveled the world."

"Doing what?"

"Fulfilling contracts."

Michonne perked her lips then said, "Fair enough."

John then shifted topics, "Why are you so insistent on fighting them? You realize that might be a one way trip."

Michonne glared out the window and held her silence while Maggie joined in, "Before it all started, I used to live on a farm with my father and my little sister Beth. When Rick showed up he had someone with him named Glenn."

Michonne's gaze intensified slightly upon hearing the name as Maggie continued. "We all ended up having to leave and found an abandoned prison and lost many good people along the way. Me and Glenn fell in love, got married and now I'm pregnant with his baby."

John kept his eye on the road but seemed to be listening.

"The first of my family to go was my father who was killed right in front of me by a man who wanted the prison for himself. Then my sister got abducted by a crazy police officer who ended up shooting her through the head, leaving me to cry over her dead body. But that was nothing when we met the Saviors.

We ended getting into a fight with them at the radio station. Then when I was having issues with my pregnancy we were on our way to a doctor but were stopped by a few barricades."

This time John turned his eye to look at her.

"That is when we met Negan, and chose to kill off two from our group; Abraham and Glenn."

Her lip began to tremble as her pearly eyes became watery, "He beat them to death with a baseball bat. I remember seeing Glenn staring at me with his head caved in and his eye sticking out! He was choking on his own blood with Negan teasing at him. He continued to hit him in the head until there was nothing left but pulp!"

She put his hand to her mouth and tried to hold it in. Once she reasserted control over herself she added a final word, "Even after seeing my father and sister die, what Negan did is above and beyond the cruelty I have seen. I don't want to have a baby with men like him over us, because it's the last of my family that I have left. And if I can do something about it before it happens then I'm taking it!"

The following sounds after her annunciation was simple road noise and Maggie sniffling. John then caught her attention by resting a broken smart phone on the center console.

"What's this?" she asked.

It was now John's turn to reveal certain histories, "The things I used to do, the people I did it for, there's usually is no way of getting out of it once you're in. Very few others ever had the nerve to ask to leave because the only real way out was death. However they respected me enough to allow me to go and leave it all behind."  
"What would make you want to take that risk?" asked Maggie.

"I met Helen.' said John quietly, 'I left for a woman I loved. Our honeymoon was just before the outbreak and I wanted to capture every moment of it. So naturally I took pictures and videos with this phone. When it all happened I kept her safe and alive for most of the years, there wasn't a walker that would ever get a hand on her. We were still living and making it work, she even found this little beagle and we decided to keep it as her token that things could still be alright and that we could still live on."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. One day not too long ago, she became weak and frail and suddenly collapsed. There was no doctor to diagnose what was wrong, it could have been cancer, it could have been an infection, all I could do was find pain killers to ease her suffering before she passed away."

He then motioned to the phone, "The saviors wanted my car and when they took it they killed my dog and smashed the phone. Dwight and Simon took the last things that Helen left behind in this world for me and I won't rest until they're dead, and if I have to kill a hundred Saviors to do it, then that is the price I'll pay."

Michonne finally spoke, "Jesus might know where to find Dwight and Simon, and how many we'll have to kill to get to them."

John nodded and accelerated when Hill Top came into view. Soon after the charger was seen by the look out pulling up to the gate. The guard called out when Maggie poked her head out the window to reveal who was approaching.

The car pulled into the colony and drove up to a mansion modeled after the colonial era. Maggie was the first one to knock on the door which was answered by an older man wearing a blue button up shirt and grey blazer.

"Gregory, where's Jesus?"

"And you think I can just part with him on the spot?" he asked disrespectfully.

That's when Michonne and John got out in which Gregory look past Maggie's shoulder to see them then back at her.

"It's important." she insisted.

Gregory opened the way and said, "Why don't you come in and we'll talk about it?"

As the three of them proceeded in, Gregory whispered to one of his helping hands within the house before sending him out. He then led them into his office.

"So Maggie whose your new friend?" he asked.

"This is John and he needs to meet with Jesus."

He sat down behind the desk with John observing everything that was going in within and outside the mansion.

"I sent him out on a supply run, he should be back soon. Why do you need him so bad?"

John answered for her, "It's personal."

Gregory rocked in his chair a little then said, "Would you like a drink while we wait?"

John nodded in which Gregory went to his liquor cabinet and began filing through the spirits.

"What was your name, 'John?' John…?"

"Wick." replied Maggie with some confusion.

Gregory smiled, "John Wick."

He then turned around with a gun right on him, "Dwight and Simon stopped by and said you might show up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Skid Marks and Viscera**

The room was so deathly silent it was if one could hear the standstill. John glared at the gun aimed on him then back up at Gregory's indescribable face of false security.

Maggie at best attempted to de escalate the scene, "Gregory I don't know what Simon and Dwight said, but whatever the Saviors are offering you to bring John in, we can double it."

Greg shook his head, "Whenever you or Rick come here and promises a better life for Hilltop, it always goes to hell and things get even worse. You can't fight the Saviors, no one can, and I'll be damned if I let another one of my own people die on your account."

"And what do you plan to do now?" asked John with intent coldness.

"For now we wait for the Saviors to come and take you away."

"They're on their way now?" asked Maggie

"They should be."  
"You're in contact with them?" pressed John.

"You could say that." replied Greg callously.

John hardened his scowl, "Listen Greg, I can understand that you want to keep your people safe, but I'm telling you right now that you're making a serious mistake. Put the gun down and perhaps _you_ won't die on the account of your people."

It was then that John noticed how easily intimidated Greg was as his face lost its panorama of cleverness and portrayed a more cowardly look. Michonne stood up from her chair to approach Greg.

He quickly put his sights on her and demanded, "Sit back down!"

Suddenly a whisking blast sent the gun flying from Greg's grip as he yelped and fell to his knees while holding his bleeding hand.

John had drawn and disarmed Greg the moment his attention was else where. John didn't waste anytime, he ran up and kicked him over onto his back in which he pled for mercy. John kept him down with his firearm aimed for his face and asked, "Maggie how soon until the Saviors get here?"

"It depends, there's a radio station they use as an outpost. I say we have minutes at best."

"Please don't kill me…" whimpered Greg.

"Tell me where to find Jesus and we'll see." said John.

"H-he's gone out to meet King Ezekiel."  
"Where do I find him?"

"I don't know where it is exactly, b-but the radio station, they might have it marked on their map!"

John then took a bottle of scotch out of the liquor cabinet and said, "About that drink." He then poured it over Greg's bleeding hand which caused him to squirm and jump.

Michonne looked out the window and saw the gates opening up, "We need to go, looks like they're here."

"It's been a pleasure." said John as he stepped over Greg to asses the situation.

From the window he could see about three vehicles, a van and two trucks, pull up in which the lead was approached by one of Gregory's assistants who spoke to the driver then pointed towards the house they were in.

The cars were then being driven up to the brick mansion and, when parked, enclosed around the black charger's rear. The passenger who was riding shotgun in the lead truck walked up to the door and casually pulled out his gun while looking around.

As he got up to the top step a series of holes popped through the door in which the henchmen fell back and scrambled while clutching at a few assorted gun wounds in his legs and collar.

"Stupid Mother Fucker is armed!" he yelled.

Instantaneously the rest of the Saviors began pumping led into the house in a cold frenzy.

The ones up front ran up to the door and kicked it in and made a rush to find them. There was nothing in the living room save the splintered debris the bullets left behind. To the left, Gregory was seen gimping towards them while pointing, "They went out the back!"

They went after John, Michonne and Maggie who leapt through the back door. No sooner than when they had that John turned back and fired at the first goon who followed through.

Michonne and Maggie were by the corner near the cars and were engaging in the few who stayed behind. They had taken cover behind the vehicles and were returning fire.

"Get behind me!" he commanded as he raised his suit jacket like shield and rushed towards the mob.

The bullets hit and bounced off areas of his suit which stung uncontrollably while he blind fired back. Once close enough he vaulted over the hood of the nearest car, knocked over the thug behind it, gunned down the next one in range then shot the head of the one he felled.

"Get in!" he yelled towards the girls as he opened the doors and flung himself into the drivers seat.

The charger's engine fired up as John slammed it into reverse, grabbed Maggie's head (who was sitting next to him) and forced it down as the windows shattered and the interior was getting chewed up from the incoming rounds. Michonne went prone in the back and covered her head as John gunned it as hard as he could towards the semi circle of cars (right were the major fire was coming in).

The Charger rammed in between the vehicles blocking his path and managed to send an unfortunate Savior flying when he got struck, then shot it in drive to get more space to ram it again.

The Saviors from within the house came around and began firing at the front in which John shot back to get them to take cover, giving him time to run forward then go back once more. Some more enemies moved around to try and ambush them from the rear but this was a grave mistake.

The Charger roared back and broke through the barricade which spun around and caught a Savior who got dragged under the bumper and rolled over with the momentum until he was face down with the right tire taking the full mount between his shoulder blades. John then hit the gas which caused the tires to spin out with ungovernable velocity tearing through the man's shirt and grinding the flesh of his back into ground beef while cauterizing it up into smoke.

The man kicked and screamed and, out of instinct, pushed himself up in an attempt to scramble out. This put the back of his head right in line with the bumper as the wheels caught traction and shot forward smacking his skull into the ground face first, the tires rolled and followed along, then as the rear rolled off the weight dropped the back bumper on top of the man's head.

John navigated through hilltop at maximum speed then noticed the gates were being shut. He put the pedal down to the firewall and said, "Hold on!"

Some of the residents jumped out of the way as the charger barreled down to pass through the small space remaining. The vehicle just got pinched in which sent the right rear fender swinging out counter clockwise. John hit the brakes and turned the wheel when feeling the cars left side lift off the ground. This redirection and deceleration allowed gravity to have the road accept all fours once more.

Before the suspension was done bouncing, John looked to the gate and saw it was being opened with the Saviors in their cars ready to chase after them. The windshield was too damaged to see out of therefore John shot a few round through it and began to pry open a hole large enough to see through. Maggie started helping and soon the entire fixture was pried back.

John swung it around and peeled out down the road with the two trucks and van following after them. What started out as a simple arrival was ending in a high speed pursuit.

The charger could have easily outran them if not for the rear alignment getting knocked crooked and one of the front axles being bent, which left John no choice but to compensate as they went down.

The Saviors got into a formation around the charger with the both trucks on each side (the beds being full of guys with guns) and the van coming up the rear. They all whooped and hollered in the chase and began to take aim.

John flinched and dodged as bullets swished past him and impacted around the dash board and door panel. Maggie and Michonne were doing the same until Michonne hit out the rear window and began firing back, hitting two who fell out onto the road. The van swerved around one but ran over the other.

John looked to his left and saw the guy riding shotgun in the cab beside him lean out with a rifle and had the barrel perpendicular to his head. He steered his car in for a broadside maneuver, then as he, hit reached over and grabbed the gunman (who was halfway in the window) and veered away pulling him out of the cab.

He yelped as his feet dragged and kicked up asphalt at nearly seventy miles and hour in which John yelled to Maggie, "Take the shot!"

He leaned back giving Maggie a clean shot at the Savior who held on for dear life. His head smacked back then fell to the moving earth like a dead weight.

The trunk of the charger received a dense thud as a Savior leapt from one of the truck beds and landed on the car which was followed by another. Michonne filled up one full of holes while the second scrambled onto the roof.

John looked up and could here his body weight imprint on top then pulled out his gun and hit the brakes then began putting holes in the roof as the force of the deceleration caused the man to fly forward and land on the hood in which John shot him in the face when in view.

All three of them were then jolted forward by what sounded like a canon blast as the van rammed into them. John downshifted and gunned it to get away as the engine screamed up and accelerated.

"We're never going to loose them if the car keeps taking a beating like this!" yelled Maggie.

That's when John had and idea and said, "Get buckled in!"

"What's your plan?" asked Michonne as she slid her seat belt on.

John began pushing past the trucks, "Improvise."

They looked up and saw a thin herd of walkers ahead. They veered in and around them while the trucks did the same. The van however ran down a few and got slowed down as the collection of corpses began to high center it.

The chargers grill came head on into a walker which got its body ripped in two with the front half thrown up onto the hood and reaching for Maggie through the windshield. It grabbed onto her wrists and began snapping for her face before having its brain matter decorate the interior like cerebral confetti by John's gun.

John got the car back up to speed and saw a turn off, "Hold onto something!" he demanded. Maggie and Michonne grabbled hold of the handles as John pulled up the E brake and drifted towards the turn. The tires squealed and left smoking skid marks as the car swung around.

The driver of the truck behind them tried to make the same turn but did not consider the physics and dynamics of his vehicle compared to the sports car. The charger was closer to the ground with a lower center of gravity, while the truck on the other hand swung and flipped over. '

Each man in the bed flew out like straws with a handful getting crushed as the truck rolled over them. The charger faired better however the second truck T boned them and caused them to flip down the gulch as it was skidding to a halt.

Maggie and Michonne held on tight as they felt themselves tumble over twice and miraculously felt their equilibriums go right side up. They had landed on all four tires.

They all looked at the truck that was still standing, it had over shot the turn and was beginning to back up, but the herd of walkers were on it and grabbing at the men in the bed who were firing back. John looked at the cigarette lighter and pushed it in, then ripped a piece of his tie off.

"What are you doing?" asked Maggie.

"Creating a diversion." said John as he got out.

The men in the truck were being pulled out and devoured, their screams of pain resonating clearly in John's ears.

He walked up to the other truck that had been over turned. It was upside down with none of its scattered crew moving about. The driver was laying half way out of the cab with blood coming out of his nostrils and ears. He was still alive and saw John walk up to him.

"P-please, help me…" he pled

John looked back and saw some walkers hobbling his way, then down at the driver. He then reached in and popped open the gas tank and ignited his tie piece with the lighter and stuffed it into the opening of the tank.

John could be seen walking back to the charger which once he was down the bank, an explosion shook the air with a dark cloud of smoke hanging overhead. This got the attention of the walkers who began to make their way towards the disturbance.

John got into the drivers seat and turned the key.

 _Brgghh…rrgghhh…rrgghh…._

He tried again with the same results, the engine wasn't turning over.

In the rear view mirror the van was catching up, the smoke caught the drivers attention. John got out and said, "C'mon we can't stay here."

They were all out and heading down the road that led deep into the woods. From there they could hear the van rolling down the road they were on, most likely due to the driver figuring out what had just happened.

They took cover into the trees in attempts to evade their pursuers. The van stopped and a few men got out to form a search party. John and Maggie started to jog until Maggie called out, "John wait!"

He looked back to see Michonne on her knees holding her side that was bleeding, she had been shot. John ran up to her to assess her condition.

"I'm fine…" she winced.

"No you're not." said John as he hoisted her up.

She tried to walk but fell in pain in which John put her over his shoulders in the fireman carry and began running her from the danger.

"We can't go on like this." said Maggie.

"Try and follow the road,' said John, 'It has to lead to somewhere."

They went for roughly a mile until they saw a small farm that could have been abandoned.

"Up there." said John.

They got to the porch in which Michonne was let down so that he could investigate the house. Maggie tended to her while they waited in which John came back and said, "It's clear get her inside."

They lifted her up and got her on the couch in the living room, her face was pale and she wasn't responding well.

"Look around the house, there might be something we can use to help her." said Maggie.

The ransacked the house to find any remedy they could use to treat Michonne's injuries. John wasn't satisfied and went out to the barn to continue the search. There wasn't much as he looked about the hay bails and tractors until he heard a noise. Someone or something was in there with him.

He readied his gun on the tool shed where he heard it from and advanced towards it. There he found a young boy dressed in football and hockey gear hiding from him.

He grabbed the boy who complained loudly about it and drug him outside. Once outside the barn doors he threw the boy into the ground and held him down with his gun.

"Who are you, are you one of them?" interrogated John.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" pled the young man.

That's when John looked up when hearing someone yell at him, "Unhand the servant of the king, villain!"

John's eyebrow was raised immensely as he saw two men dressed in sports gear on horse back circling around him with spears at the ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Knights in Sporting Armor**

The renowned killer stayed in the same position as we have left him, with the young boy held down at his mercy while being encircled by peculiar knights on mounts. Their gear was assorted with football chest guards and hockey shin and elbow guards that looked like they were looted from a nearby sporting goods center.  
To call their fashion bizarre would have been considered an understatement by any who had seen them. The one passing by the front raised his spear and said, "I shall declare my demand once more, unhand that servant of the king!"

John's mouth popped open while his eyebrows contorted to what you would expect . In fact his dither of thought failed to remind him that _he_ was the one being addressed by these _knights._

His grip loosened and the boy scrambled out while the opposite horseman observed, "He dresses like a nobleman, yet acts like a brute."

John finally spoke, "And you talk like a failed shakespearian while dressing like a cowboy jock on his first day of LARPING."

The boy snickered from behind the tails of the equine duo. He was hardly acknowledged by his superiors as one replied, "I shall pardon your mockery of that which you do not understand in exchange that you state your business."

John shook his head and chuckled, "You can't be serious…I mean are you for real?"

The other one erected tall in the saddle, proclaimed, "We are the royal guard, chosen by his lordship, King Ezekiel."

John's attitude took a serious turn, "King Ezekiel? I need you to take me to him."

One scoffed with boast, "Ha-ha, see how the fearless hound when presented with something savory trades his honor and beckons like a lap dog!"

"None are simply granted an audience with the king, especially those who have displayed hostility toward his squires."

John rubbed his trembling brow, "If thou…speak to thine…leader…ugh…"

It was a sad attempt to speak on their level.

"Perhaps we should bring you before his grace. The king is in need of a jester!" they laughed.

That's when, from behind, Maggie came running from the house while pointing towards the road, "The van is coming!"

The knights looked up so see the in the distance a barreling wake of dust front lined by the glare of a windshield.

"Who pursues you and seeks quarrel with thee?" asked one.

John was getting agitated, "Look, I'm hunting down two Saviors, heard of them?"

They gave each other affirmative looks that conveyed that they had.

"I have two others with me; her and one in the house whose been shot and needs help. Now would be a good time for chivalry."

One motioned to the side, "Take refuge in the barn, we shall negotiate on your behalf."

John and Maggie quickly fled into the barn and barred it up.

"How much ammo do you have?" asked Maggie.

John checked his magazines, "Not enough."

The two horsemen, went out to meet the van as it pulled up to the old house. The driver and passenger got out along with five others from the back. The driver saw the horses trot up and said with a mocking welcome, "Well, if it isn't our favorite band of renaissance freaks. What brings your asses all the way out here?"

The lead knight was quick to address, "We have been scavenging for supplies, those who wish for the Saviors to partake in our bounty would do well not to hinder us."

The lead bandit crooked his head, "You telling us what to do?"

"I merely suggest with wisdom and respect that we are not separated from our findings prematurely."

"Relax Romeo, we don't do our pickups before our time, we're looking for someone who may have come this way."

"Whom do ye seek?"

"A guy with some girls, black hair, dressed in a suit; any of this ringing a bell?"

With a nervous smile the knight replied kindly, "If they have, then they have already fled before we arrived."

The Savior threw out his arms, "Oh good, you don't mind if we search around then?"

The knights became uneasy which did not go unnoticed by the Saviors.

"Check the house." ordered their leader.

Meanwhile in the barn John held fast to the door while Maggie kept her eye fixed through a hole in the wall. She began to panic when seeing them enter the house.

"There going inside the home where Michonne is!"  
John gave her a passive glance but continued to secure the barn doors.

Maggie became dejected, "We just left her in there, we have to do something!"

Letting out a heavy sight, he responded simply, "Like what?"

She bit her lower lip when realizing there was not a rational maneuver they could do at this point to save their friend. They were locked in with little weaponry while the pistol John possessed was down half a magazine and had limited range which would increase the probability of wasted shots.

Suddenly John looked around and realized that the barn would have many farming tools that could be repurposed into arsenal, that's when he looked up to Maggie and said, "We need to lure them here."

While this was going on a scene of hostility was taking place back where the knights were mounted. Michonne, who was yelling and crying from her injury, was being dragged out and thrown down the front steps before the horses.

"Turns out one of them bitches _was_ trying to hold up in here!" they yelled to the leader.

He raised his eyes menacingly to the men in saddles and said, "You knew she was here?"

The knight attempted to explain, "As we have fore said, we had only arrived when you had, and had not ventured into any structure you see as of late."

The leader breathed out steam while the veins in his neck bulged, "God dammit you guys, you're lying to us and now I gotta do something I don't wanna do."

He then pulled his gun on the head knight and said as if to the other, "Say good bye to your friend."

Before there could be any response his barrel dropped to the space between the horse's eyes and the signal fired out loud and clear. The equine stumbled, went limp and fell on its side pinning its rider down to the ground. The other horse flinched and attempted to retreat but his rider controlled his head with the reigns causing the beast to move in circles.

The young boy was horrified at what he just saw while the leader got on his haunches and hung over Michonne, "How bout you sweat heart, you gonna make this hard for me too?"

He then thrust his fist into her gunshot wound which caused her to cry out in unthinkable agony, "After all the shit that hit the fan on your account? You know how many of my guys got turned into road kill 'cause of you fucking bitches!?"

He then stood and pressed his foot into it causing the poor woman to flail and flopped in unbearable pain and suffering. His torture session was interrupted by a loud clatter that echoed from the distance, directly from the barn.

The leader motioned to the other five with his head, "Go check it out and bring them here if you can, if you can't, _well_ y'know."

The small group of Saviors moved to the barn, their guns were at the ready as they drew closer. They stopped about twenty feet from the door with one yelling, "Alright asshole the gig is up, we got one bitch up front and waiting to collect the other one!"

There was no response.

"C'mon now dickweed, you know this'll only end one way. Make it easy for the rest of us and _mozy_ on out here."

The result was the same in which he motioned with his head, "Well have it your way, get that door open boys."

Two of them went up front and pulled on the door. They were a bit surprised to discover it opened up with ease. They went in while the other three waited outside to provide back up.

As the duo entered they peered around and found old hay and a dilapidated tractor, but no other persons from where they could see. That's when the barn doors slammed shut on their own. The men turned around who were blinded by the sudden darkness. One of them went up to investigate the door.

As his hand came down to try and open it a slight clank caused him to abruptly turn to his right only to find a rusted swather blade swinging down like a pendulum and catching him in the area where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Ow, Goddammit, Fuck!" he shrieked as the implantation caused blood to spew at a steady rate.

The other one raised his gun and began firing in every which direction before being run through by a figure in the shadows that caused him to yelp, gag and cough. The three outside, when hearing it, burst through to see one on the ground bleeding to death with the other pinned to the wall with a pitch fork through his neck.

John jumped down from the rafters with a double bladed axe in his hands, landed on the one in the middle and planted its rusty edges into the back of his neck. Before the other two could react, he swung it to the left planting the axe into savior's groin then charged the one on the right and rand him into a bail of hay with his rifle barred into his chest.

John yanked the rifle forward, struck the goon with the stock, flipped it around and fired two shots to the chest and one between the eyes.

The leader who was standing by the knights overheard the commotion and only saw John emerge from the barn. He turned and began to run like a coward back to the van but a round from the rifle passed through the back of his knee.

He screamed as he fell down and began crawling in a frenzy while a pair of black dress shoes casually followed the trail of blood in the grass. John stepped on the Leader's wound who yelped and hollered before being flipped over by his foot.

"H-hey look man it's cool!" he pled, "I can tell you all sorts of stuff if you let me go!"

John pressed the barrel of the rifle so firmly to his head that it left an imprint.

"I know where Dwight and Simon are!" screamed the Leader.

He felt the barrel let off in which he used this critical moment to prolong his life, "You got beef with them right? I know where they're hiding,there's an old radio station off Highway 2, I'll even drive you there."

John remained solemn and said, "Thanks." then put the barrel right back where it was.

"Oh c'mon you mother fucker, I told you what you wanted to know!' whined the Leader, 'look if it's about trying to kill you earlier, it's nothing personal."

"Yeah I get that,' returned John who glanced back at the knights then back at the Leader, 'but you really shouldn't have shot that horse."

The rifle then discharged with a boom before John impassively slung it over his shoulder and assessed the knight trapped under the deceased equine. He, Maggie and the other two lifted the twelve hundred pound animal up allowing the man to wriggle out.

Michonne was becoming weaker and less responsive as Maggie began to tend to her with the medical supplies she scavenged from the house. The other knight dismounted and said, "Cast her upon the saddle and we shall take her to the kingdom."

"Kingdom?" said Maggie.

"Aye, tis our dwelling and place of fortitude and safety. We have ailments to tend to your afflicted friend and further provide for you." then turning to John, "You fought bravely and valiantly in the face of these tyrants. Perhaps I can summon an audience with King Ezekiel for you."

"Whatever it takes to gets us out of here." replied John.

They got Michonne hoisted into the saddle with a groan, "Be wary Madame, the journey shall be quite vexing for thee."

As they were getting ready, John noticed the first knight on both knees petting his dead horse with tears rolling down his cheeks, "It grieves me that I must abandon my friend like this…" he sobbed.

John saw walkers emerging from the road as the noise attracted them then down to the grieving soldier, "Get your good byes in fast. We have to move."

The group then departed away from the carnage. The knight took one last look at the scene before pulling his eyes away when seeing the carcass of the steed being devoured. **…**

 **...**

This kingdom that had been referred to on a number of occasions appeared no different than any other safe haven established by other survivors of the outbreak. It consisted of typical buildings and structures enclosed by walls and gates with multiple gardens dotting the community. Yet the people appeared more chivalries and were guarded by knights of the same caliber as mentioned afore.

A commotion caught the attention of many, loud calls from beyond the border demanded the gates to be opened. As soon as they had a horsemen with a limp body sitting side saddle next to the rider galloped through.

After a few detours he brought the creature to a halt and declared, "Send for the physician!"

There was one among them, walking with a staff, approached to investigate. The knight, when seeing him, said while getting Michonne down, "Ah Morgan, impeccable timing, she is wounded and unable to stand, I need assistance in carrying her in this vexed state."

Morgan went to her and said, "I know this one."

Both men put an arm over each shoulder and began walking her to the medical center. "Pray tell by what means has your acquaintance been established?"

"She's from were me and Carol came from."

"Fortune blesses us, for there are two fold more who accompanied her thus making pilgrimage here." replied the knight.

Making their way through the door and towards an empty room, Morgan asked, "Who else was with her?"

"A woman of brown hair and a mighty man of black hair."

"Maggie and Rick?" he thought out loud.

"If that be their title then so be it."

They laid Michonne on the bed while a small group of people rushed in to asses her. One of them inquired, "Who, pray tell, inflicted this soreness upon her?"

The knight responded, "When Daniel, Benjamin and I were thus venturing, we came upon her party seeking refuge from the saviors. But lo, they had intercepted us and did create strife."

The head doctor quickly hushed the man and said, "Cease this idle talk! Richard, go in unto the royal court and declare your tidings unto the king."

Richard turned and left with Morgan following after.

"You should await the arrival of your kindred,' coaxed Richard, 'a familiar face will ease much unsettledness amongst them."

Just as he finished speaking, the cry for the gates to open sounded aloft. The two men jogged to where they could see. Morgan recognized, Daniel, Benjamin and Maggie, however…

"What troubles you?" asked Richard.

"That man isn't Rick." returned Morgan.

He approached them with caution, Maggie brightened up when seeing him. Richard was the first to speak, "Praise be to him from on high that you all returned home safely."

Maggie, unable to contain herself, ran to Morgan and embraced him, "Oh thank God, we had no idea what happened to you!"  
He put an arm around her as part of ceremony, yet kept his eyes on John who didn't take a fancy to it. Then when he was about to move up he was intercepted by two guards who addressed, "I am sorry traveler, we cannot have any man pass through here armed as you are."

There was a tense silence among them, John could only protest, "No…"

Morgan pushed Maggie off and gripped his staff.

"It by decree from his eminence, now please!"

His foot slid back into a defensive stance with a hand sliding to his gun, "I'm not giving up my weapons."

A guard made his move to disarm him, but he withdrew so rapidly it caused him to pull back. He then found his knuckles struck sending the gun flying from his grip. Morgan swatted him with his staff which sparked a duel.

Morgan came in fast with a series of swipes coming from all angles. John raised his forearms to blunt the wraps then rushed in when finding his opening. He tackled him to the ground, Morgan rolled to flip him over who pivoted around his knee then came up to stomp on Morgan's face.

Quickly, Morgan struck his calve with his staff then speared him in the gut. John staggered back then was tripped up and landed on his back before his feet could stabilize. Morgan held the end to his throat and whispered, "Yield."

The standstill was only moments long before John gripped the staff then snapped out his foot hitting Morgan's shin. Once off balance he rolled up and hit him in the pelvic bone with his palm, sprawling him onto his back. This stunt now had John over Morgan on one knee with his secondary firearm (pulled from his ankle) aimed at him.

"Stop it!" yelled Maggie.

Morgan gazed upon his perpetrator passively and with stern calmness then said quietly, "You have a choice right now, you don't have to shoot. You don't have to kill."

John's lips scrunched then replied, "Actually, I do.' then removing the barrel, 'but I don't have to kill you."

Richard intervened, "Come now, let us reason together. We desire this one to see the king, yet he will yield not his arms. Therefore by my wisdom, I say that this man be allowed to go in unto the king with Morgan, myself and Daniel providing escort to ensure the safety of the throne. What say you all to this counsel?"

Those in attendance murmured and debated with one asking, "Why desirest thou, to bring him unto the king?"

"All have seen his display of skill, Daniel, Benjamin and I were in peril by the hands of the Saviors. Yet by the might and strength of this warrior we still draw breath. He has shown himself to be an ally to the kingdom and a sworn enemy to the Saviors."

More murmuring proceeded this statement and after a long debate the crowd was in approval. John let off and Morgan regained his footing.

He was then escorted by Richard, Daniel and Morgan throughout this kingdom. he tried at best to maintain the seriousness of his situation, but the appearance of his environment was comical to say the least.

John, however, had no idea the height of visual bafflement that awaited him. He was brought into what appeared to be an amphitheater. Traversing through corridors of white walls and red carpet they turned into the auditorium. Down the incline of rows of chairs was the stage, and upon it sat the king.

A man of darker complexion bearing a strong dreadlocks resembling a cloudy forecast, to his right stood a steward and to his left, a Bengal tiger! The feline, though tethered by a chain that rested its weight in the palm of her master, stood and began roaring at the newcomer. John nearly stopped but was compelled to move on.

The animals ferrel nature became more agitated the closer they came to the stage until the master stroked her mien and soothed, "Ease your rage Shiva, for though a stranger has been brought into the realm, behold he is accompanied by three of our most faithful subjects. And if he be trusted by one such as Morgan, than I shall trust him for the moment."

The individual mentioned responded, "I didn't come because I trust him Ezekiel, I came to keep you safe."

The king leaned forward, "Your words are a quandary to my ears. Speak sense then."

Keeping a tight eye on John, Morgan replied, "He wouldn't give up his guns and we had a fight. And he still has them."

The steward responded, "I guess he's gunning for trouble."

Ezekiel flexed his shoulders, "Jerry, your words are not desired at the moment."

Richard was quick to step forward, "It was my doing your grace, this man proved to be a strong warrior when he saved your subjects from the hands of the Saviors. He desires a campaign against their tyranny but would not see you unarmed. Therefore I suggested thine servants to escort him and provide for thee, security."

The monarch sighed, "Perhaps then, it was a rash decision to calm Shiva's temper. Yet if…"

John spoke, "I just need to find…"

Jerry cut him off, "Don't interrupt the king!"

His grace took a deep breath, "Yet if what Richard speaks is true, and you seek the life of the Saviors, I shall permit you to speak."

John rubbed his brow, "I'm looking for Jesus."

"For what purpose?"

"I need him to help me hunt down Dwight and Simon."

"They are well protected and fortified by their position among their ranks. Men highly favored of Negan."

"All the more reason to get me in touch with him, because I'm going after Negan next."

The steward pumped his fist, "Dude, balls!"

"Jerry…' rebuked Ezekiel, 'I am sure your desire for their blood is great and they have put you through a multitude of trials. However, should I send for Jesus and aid you in your revenge and you are killed, then the Saviors wrath shall befall the kingdom and they will not leave one of my subjects standing."

John then spoke, "I don't plan on getting killed in the process."

Ezekiel smirked, "Oft times the words of the brave can be confused with the words of folly. How can one man hope to topple an empire as such as Negan's?"

Richard piped up, "We saw him fell six on his own."

"Now that's badass."

"Jerry!"

John followed up, "They're not the only ones I've killed today."

"And what tally would you say you have scored."

"At least two dozen, maybe more."

Jerry giggled, "C'mon Ezekiel, look at those numbers!"

Rubbing his trembling temple the king said, "Your humor, as tiring as it as been dawning on me, rings true. I feel your accomplishments today to be embellished."

"The two I came with saw me do it."

Ezekiel stroked his beard, "Perhaps then, in the mouth of two or three witnesses, I shall believe your tales. Until then I must postpone your request to meet with Jesus until I can affirm for myself that you alone can slay any multitude that come your way. Speaking of which, where might I inquire of these witnesses?"

Richard spoke for John, "There is one waiting without the walls of the throne while another is being attended to by the physicians."

Relaxing in his thrown, Ezekiel said, "Then when the time is permitting I shall send for them."

…

Within the master bedroom of the Savior's compound, Negan, feeling excited and well of himself, was seen laying on his back naked upon his bed with two wives performing, against their will, salacious deeds for him. His eyes popped open when hearing a series of chopping hums reverberate off the walls.

Practically kicking the women off he said, "Oh boy, you gals hear that?"

They took a moment to listen then asked, "Is that a helicopter?"

"You know it!" giddied the man as he was hopping on foot while slipping a leg through his jeans. Once he was done dressing he went for the door then turned back and said to his wives who were dressing themselves, "Oh no stay there as you are, because if all goes to plan, I'm gonna come back here and screw your brains out!"

He rushed down the stairs with Lucille in hand and out to where one of the open courtyards were. The dirt and gravel began to flare up like smoke as the rotors were drawing closer to the earth. Some of the men on guard, who were unaware of Negan's intentions, looked as though they were about to brandish their arms.

Lucille poked one of them in the back, "Cool your jets boys, no reason to fuck this up now." said Negan.

The chopper landed and out came three men. Negan approached the first one who was older, elegant and sporting longer, black curly hair, "Oh Winston, it's been way too long!"

Strongly shaking hands, Winston said, "Yes Negan, I suppose it has."

Then appearing to another who was brown haired, "Hey Marcus, bring it in!"

Negan gave the man a huge bear hug then stopped at the third who was bald and the most intimidating looking.

"I don't think we've met." he said.

Winston stood between them and answered, "This is Cassian, he was once Gianna D'Antonnio's bodyguard."

"Once was?"

"I'm afraid she is no longer with us."

"Damn, I liked her the most even though her brother was a total putz."

Marcus looked around, "Quite a place you've set up here…"

Negan's enthusiasm blotted out his ability to notice the melancholy each of the men shared.

"Shall we take a look around?" asked Winston.

Jumping to it Negan said with a smile, "Sure, _me casa es su casa_!"

As they were taking the grand tour, Negan was explaining all of the details concerning how he came across the compound and how he started the Saviors ending with him saying, "You see that's why I can't have John blowing all this shit up. Think of our organization and how much more we need places like this if we are to survive."

Winston, grimaced and looked to Marcus then back at Negan, "Though John has, and was and always will be the most respected member of our ranks, we cannot place his tenure above our interests, and that is why me and the council approve your request."

Negan clapped his hands, "Hot damn, we're in business now boys!"

Winston responded dimly, "I suppose now it would be prudent to set in a motion a plan to take him down."

Negan whistled followed by a few men to come to his side, motioning to Cassian and Marcus he said, "Show these two fine men to the brains of our operation, me and Winston still have more shit to talk about."

Both assassins were shown the way out of the warehouse and into the dorms to where Eugene was housed. They knocked and entered, got the introductions underway and were soon on to business.

Sitting at the table, Eugene asked, "Tell me about your intended target, how skilled is he?"

Marcus, nearly smiling said, "Let's just say that if he gets here, he alone could bring this place down."

Eugene was trembling which caught Cassian's eye, "You scare easy."

"The most accurate assumption to my character is to say that I'm a coward. Yet I am smarter than most people. I've lived as long as I have by simply staying with those who are stronger and can ensure my survival. And that is why I'm here to coordinate a plan to ensure that this man, John Wick, does not make it to this compound."

"What's your plan then?"

"As I've discussed with Negan, I intend to set a trap with the two of you to obviously be the the teeth of the operation."

Marcus scratched his nose, "Is this a trap you expect someone like John to simply just walk into?"

"On the contrary, there are two men that John will stop at nothing to get to, Dwight and Simon. Negan sent them to the old radio station off of highway 2. It's my intention to have some of our men broadcast this information over multiple frequencies in hopes that John will intercept it and head there. When he is there, that is when the two of you will strike."

"You're using Simon and Dwight as bait?" replied Cassian.

"That is an accurate simplification to this operation."

Marcus let out a respire of depression, "How soon do think it'll take for John to get the transmission?"

"Anytime now, I have already had the broadcast sent out on a repeater and even had some Saviors set up some cars with radios tuned into it for John to come across."

"And you knew where to put these cars?"

"John was last seen at hilltop fleeing northwest, according to the intel given to me by Negan, he's most likely going to find another colony known as the kingdom. there is a 95% chance that he will inquire for some kind of assistance which hopefully will lead him to the radio broadcast and then to the radio station."

"What of your friends Dwight and Simon?"

"In moments when my survival become imperative, I will hold friendships in a lesser regard. Right now me and Negan see their lives as expendable. Whatever it takes to kill John Wick."

Cassian looked to Marcus then said coldly, "Well then, consider our assistance as a professional courtesy on behalf of the continental."


	8. New years update

New years update

Hello John Wick and TWD fans you may be wondering if I've left you hanging?

No I'm not abandoning the story, right now I'm back in school taking my AEMT course which essentially dominates most of my time for the next few months.

Also I'm super behind on the walking dead and would like to get caught up to make the AU and payoffs more fulfilling. Plus there are some plot holes that need revising. I just realized John was told where Dwight and Simon were which makes finding Jesus obsolete. I'll need to fix that.

Anyway I'm really glad a lot of people enjoy this story, i've never had so many favs and follows and reviews in such a short time.

Stay tuned and have a happy new year!


End file.
